


Admiring The Arts

by Arian_Q



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-05 05:13:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16804303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arian_Q/pseuds/Arian_Q
Summary: Everyone in this world has a soulmate. Sometimes it's quite difficult to find them. In fact it's common to find them in the adult stages of your life. Some encounter each other when they are young and that's okay. Some meet them when they are slightly older.It's hard to meet them but you will always be connected, linked to each other.Whenever a person draws on their skin, it will show up on their soulmate's as well.This is the love story between Bellamy Blake and Clarke Griffin.





	1. Chapter 1

Bellamy Blake knew he had a soulmate from the start. When he was a child, he would see his own hands being filled with doodles in class. Sometimes it would get him in trouble by the teacher, thinking he was drawing himself. Whenever they made him wash his hands though, it was evident he had a soulmate. The markings wouldn't go away.

Just like him, everyone else around him also knew he had a soulmate already. They would notice sometimes by the drawings on his arm. From a flower to an animal, these drawings only got better over the years.

Bellamy knew his soulmate had a knack for art right away.

As the years pass and they grew older, the drawings on his arm also improved. From the simple flowers and animals, turned into a flowery meadow and an animal lurking in the forest.

He was always left mesmerized when he reached middle school, the highest peak of his soulmate's art talent.

The drawings will only get better. The Crayola markers was now paint, making the colors brighter. The drawings would be more detailed and filled with more emotion.

He would purposely wear short sleeves, showing his covered arm in whatever design his soulmate decided to draw at the time. His friends would look in awe at how much of a talent she was.

Bellamy knew he was in for a real treat.

He just didn't have the courage to draw anything back.

He excelled in sports, not art. He can't even draw a stick figure to save his own life.

Then...the drawings stopped.

Bellamy was in eighth grade when they stopped. Normally his arm would he covered once a week or two. Now it has been months and there was no word from his soulmate. He felt a pang in his chest whenever he would he happy. It's as if his soulmate was mourning over something.

It was until Bellamy woke up with a drawing on his wrist on a summer day. It was a small painting of dark grey clouds. There was a silhouette of a girl drowning under the rainy, thundering skies.

He has never scrambled up so fast in his life. He looked around for a marker but he had nothing. His younger sister, Octavia, had nothing on her either. They only had sports equipment or colored pencils for schoolwork.

Color pencil doesn't work on skin though.

That's when he took his bike and pedalled to his friend's, Lincoln's, house. The sleepy friend was confused as Bellamy went into his room and searched through his paints. Even though Lincoln played sports along with Bellamy, Lincoln had a tiny artistic side.

Lincoln sat on his bed as he saw Bellamy open a bottle of yellow paint, slowly taking a brush. With a shaky hand, he covered the painting on his wrist with a yellow circle. He drew spikes around it, making it a very sloppy sun. He then took the black paint and made a tiny happy face. He then wrote on the side:

' _be happy! :) -B.B_ '

Both boys gasped as a small tiny happy face as he was given with the initials of ' _C.G_ ' being written down.

Bellamy smiled brightly, seeing that his soulmate's name started with the letter 'C'. After years, he finally got the first letters to his soulmate's first and last name.

That was the one time they communicated with each other.

They never spoke after that.

After a week, Bellamy started to see a flower bracelet on his skin. He smiled, knowing that he had helped a little. The drawings were continuous after that. The little cycle started to continue once again.

High school came and it was the same thing. Bellamy joined the varsity football team. The only difference was that Lincoln and Octavia had found out they were soulmates. Bellamy drew on Lincoln's face on a bus ride after a football game and Octavia called him right after that, yelling at him for drawing his name all over her face. After this discovery occured, Lincoln apologized and offered to take her out on a date. The rest is history for them two.

As of for Bellamy, he still continued to get his moral support through his soulmate. During his football games, he would paint his cheeks orange and do black stripes. The next time he had a football game, his right arm was orange with black tiger stripes.

'Go tigers!' was written in tiny letter.

His soulmate guessed the animal correctly.

The time passes by quickly when you're in high school. Next thing they know, everyone is applying to enter certain colleges or universities.

Bellamy was given a full scholarship to join Arkadia University as long as he played in the football team as their new quaterback. Bellamy accepted immediately, Arkadia University being his dream school from the start. It was a dream come true. His friend Lincoln also joined the team on a partial scholarship as well.

A year later of doing well, his sister entered on behalf of joining the women's soccer team.

Currently being a sophomore in that school, he was doing well. He had a well group of friends. He was quite popular too as the quarterback. The color on his arms changed to blue and yellow on behalf of his new school. The mascot was a Spartan.

Today he was going to start an average day. Today he had only one class, since he takes his classes mostly on the weekends or early in the mornings. After coming out of a rather boring morning class, he quickly went to his dorm to go and change.

He changed into a blue tank top with black shorts. He offered his roommate Lincoln to join on his morning run but he already had a coffee date with his sister. After wishing his friend good luck, Bellamy took his phone and keys before running out. He began to jog around the campus, reaching a small lake to go run around the small dirt track. There was already joggers like him stretching.

After an hour, he was already sweating and puffing. He looked at his right arm, seeing that his arm was covered in painted sunflowers. His soulmate probably drew that when he was in class. He woke up in a hurry so he probably missed it. He smiled only before bumping into someone.

He crashed onto a blonde who was on her phone, carrying a bunch of art supplies with one hand. Just like him, the blonde fell to the floor along with her tiny canvas. Bellamy groaned, being the first to respond. He quickly got up, seeing that the blonde reacted first but differently.

The blonde stranger cried out, seeing the canvas landed face first on the dirt. She didn't care how her pants were dirty or the fact that her phone was on the floor. She didn't really pay attention to the dropped belongings she had.

"What the hell?!" She demanded, startling the football player. "It's ruined!" She said but it seemed like she was talking to herself. Bellamy scratched his head, bowing his head slightly. "I'm so sorry...I didn't see you..." He apologized quickly, picking up the art supplies.

Once he collected the paint brushes, he handed them back to the blonde, who offered her hand out. Both froze as their arms had the exact same painting. Blue met black, their eyes widened.

"You're..." The blonde breathed out, not believing it.

"My soulmate..." Bellamy smiled warmly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 1 but in Clarke's point of view.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will continue depending on the feedback I get.

Clarke at first thought she was destined to be alone.

Either that or her soulmate wasn't born yet.

As a child, she always had a thing for art. When kids were learning how to ride bikes, she would be on her knees drawing with chalk. Eventually she did learn after her father insisted but you get the point.

While she would be in class, she would be easily distracted. She would doodle on her hands. It sometimes was a simple star or a heart.

As she grew older, she had more confidence. She began to draw on her right arm a lot since she was left handed.

Even though she was quite confident when drawing on herself, she was quite shy socially. She would always wear long sleeved things to cover her drawings.

She would always be questioned by the adults. It wasn't thoughtful to keep drawing on your arm when you have a soulmate. They would have to also live with their arm drawn with whatever she drew.

Clarke knew her soulmate was alright with it. If he wasn't, she would know. So far he hasn't written anything back. He hasn't even wrote to stop or to calm down with the drawings.

So she continued.

She would draw whatever would come to mind. She would also be aware and thoughtful as well. She wouldn't want her soulmate to be embarrassed by seeing a unicorn on his arm. The girl tried to make her drawings look cool so he can defend himself.

As the years pass, her skills only got better.

Clarke started to draw more complicated things. When she reached middle school, her mother and father started to buy her more paints. She would ditch the Crayola markers and began to find a new path in painting.

She began to draw her soulmate vast landscapes. From a green forest to a vast galaxy with many planets. She would paint more and more but kept in mind how many times. She mostly painted her arm on the weekend two or three times a month. She would only leave it on for a few hours too before washing it off.

Then...everything stopped.

Her father died. He was an excellent policeman and died serving his community.

She lost all hope and motivation.

Both Clarke and her mother did. They were off for a few months, not knowing what they were even doing anymore. During this time Clarke stopped painting. She received all of her encouragement from her father when it came to drawing. Her mother only saw it as a hobby. So when her father died, inspiration went out the window.

Her mother then made the executive decision in moving cities. Maybe it was for the best. All they needed was a new place to start over again as a smaller family.

And so they did.

Clarke decided to use art as a way of expressing herself. That's why she painted on her wrist what she was feeling. She didn't mean it to come out with so much feeling. She wondered if her soulmate questioned where she has been.

Almost immediately, she saw her painting being covered. She gasped, seeing that a yellow circle started to cover the painting. Blue eyes then noticed how spikes were coming out of the circle. She then realized that it was a sun.

She bit her lip, seeing the sun have a happy face now. Her eyes widened though when she words appearing on her arm.

' _be happy! B.B_ '

She didn't know how to respond. She was given a direct message along with initials. The girl then got her paint brush and dipped it in black ink. She then wrote her initials back. It was a fair trade.

They never spoke after that.

They reached high school and Clarke knew her soulmate was a football player. Her pale cheeks would be painted orange along with stripes whenever she would be home late afternoon or at night. He had to be a football player or supporting them.

That's when next time he had the stripes, Clarke immediately began to paint her arm in a tiger pattern. On her wrist, she wrote a small cheer that only he can see.

She than began to notice that her soulmate had changed schools or something close. She would wake up to blue and yellow markings on her face sometimes. This time she stopped supporting him in his games because she didn't know the mascot.

She shortly graduated and joined to Arkadia, majoring in criminal justice. Clarke always wanted to follow the footsteps of his father.

Now she had a day off. She didn't have work neither classes. All of her assignments were finished and she was pretty sure she had studied everything in the textbooks. So she decided to paint today. She painted her arm with a bunch of sunflowers. When she made sure the paint was dry enough, she went to a nearby landmark near her dorms.

It was a small lake with a track around it made of dirt. She began to paint, admiring that it was early in the morning. It was quiet. The only thing you can hear are the morning runners around the track.

Once she had her tiny canvas painted, she stood up. It was time to do something else that was more productive. She got on the track but then stopped when she received a text message from her roommate, Raven, telling her that she was going to do grocery run. She sent a text to see if Clarke needed anything–

And all of a sudden, a person crashed into her. She fell to the floor, whatever she was carrying was all spread out on the ground.

She ignored the man's apology, crying out for her painting. She picked it up, seeing that it was ruined. Two hours of her morning were officially thrown into the trash.

She groaned, dreading all of this. The man who she collided into was still apologizing, picking up her brushes. He handed them to her, making her take out her arm.

She then froze, seeing the man's arm having a sunflower. "You're..." She breathed out, looking into dark eyes.

"My soulmate..." The stranger breathed out, smiling.

Clarke has never seen such a capturing smile before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment below!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will continue depending on feedback in the comments!

"Again, I'm sorry for the painting. I'm pretty sure this won't make up for it..." Bellamy apologized once again, handing a cup of lemonade to the girl. He had an energy drink with his other hand. He quickly ran to the small coffee shop to get themselves both something. He told Clarke to stay but he was still surprised to find her sitting on the bench, actually waiting for him. Bellamy thought that the girl probably seen him as some sort of lunatic.

Clarke shook her head, accepting the given drink. "It's alright," she dismissed him. Blue eyes noticed how it was actually strawberry lemonade by the liquid color and small pieces of strawberry still in the cup. "The track is filled with runners at this time. It's my fault for stopping to check my phone." She put the blame on herself, noticing the name scribbled on the cup with a marker.

"... Bellamy?" She concluded with a slight question in her voice. She turned to the stranger, who smiled slightly. "Bellamy Blake, at your service." He introduced himself properly once he closed his drink. He set it aside, offering his hand to the blonde. "Clarke Griffin." Clarke shook his hand, both sharing small smiles. Without letting go of his hand, Clarke instead asked, "May I?" She motioned to the painted arm.

When she got a curt nod, she set her own drink down. Her free hand slowly went to his painted arm. A finger touched his bicep, where a huge sunflower was. She trailed down to his arm, to his wrist. She noticed how it almost looked real. It looks like he actually painted his arm. Clarke was beyond amazed. She never seen any soulmates like this. All of the people she knew were full grown adults. They didn't write on their skin or draw like Clarke does. Not even her parents, who loved each other so much. She never paid attention to this specific trait.

"Amazing, huh?" Bellamy broke the silence. Clarke removed her hand, nodding slowly. "Can I as well?" Bellamy asked politely, motioning to her arm. Clarke was surprised but brushed it away. He was also curious too in how their bond worked. That's right.

_They are soulmates._

Bellamy set their joined hands down on the bench, none of them noticing that they were still holding hands. He leaned forward slowly, his big hand touching Clarke's arm. He awed in amazement, not feeling smooth skin. He felt the layers of the paint Clarke put on. Even though their arms looked exactly the same, Clarke's had more detail if you look at it real close. You can see the the brush strokes and blending done carefully.

Black eyes blinked, noticing that he was taking a little too long. He apologized rather quickly, leaning back. He put his hands on his lap but froze when one hand was still holding Clarke's. Both immediately retracted their hands as if they have touched something hot.

"I've never seen a person paint so beautifully to be honest," the football player admitted, "I always wondered what you were gonna draw next. You never failed to amaze me."

"It's something I immediately picked up when I was a child–Well you already know. You've probably noticed already…" Clarke went to explain but then stopped herself. Of course Bellamy noticed. He always had one of his arms with a drawing probably his entire life. "Since the beginning." Bellamy finished for her, making Clarke agree with him.

"Since the beginning."

They simply stared at each other, taking in each other's appearances. Clarke has never seen such a genuine smile. She was never for one to draw faces. She would mostly only draw someone once. She loses interest quickly. Using a model more than once is boring. Seeing the man in front of her though made her imagine how would it be to draw those curls. His sharp features on his face would be exciting to draw.

Bellamy wasn't doing any better. He admits he's living a popular social life. He's always been like this. He was outgoing and good at sports now. His looks made the girls write on their skin and hope it would appear on his face. Even though he would come in with drawings, girls would have hope. If not they would be looking for a person with the same drawing. Now part of a fraternity with his friend Lincoln and being a well known quarterback, he's always being introduced to people. He hates it because he's always forgetting who is who.

It's not his fault. He's focusing on his studies and athletics. He can only remember a few people.

Seeing Clarke though is like seeing a summer day for the first time. He has never seen such a captivating face. He doesn't know if that's him or the shared bond they had together for years. He looks at Clarke and doesn't see a person who wants to get close to him only to try to be popular. He sees a person who was always there for him. Her blonde hair looks somewhat golden against the morning sun. He has never seen such blue eyes–

An alarm snapped them back to reality. Clarke flinched, breaking her gaze from her soulmate. She took out her phone and saw that she had literally ten minutes to get ready for class. She didn't mean to stay this long. She didn't expect to literally crash into her soulmate.

"I have to get to class…" Clarke stood up, taking her small bag with art supplies. The canvas was thrown away when Bellamy went to get drink. With the same hand that was carrying the bag, she picked up her drink. Bellamy followed suit and stood up with her. He felt somewhat disappointed. He checked his phone and saw that they have been there for quite some time. He never realized that much time has passed. It felt like a few minutes.

They simply stared at each other in silence. None of them really wanted to go.

Clarke was the first to move. She began to quickly jog towards the direction of her dorm.

Bellamy blinked, shouting out Clarke's name. Then blonde stopped, turning back quickly. "Can I get your number?" He asked. He just found his soulmate. There's no way he's gonna lose sight of her. Clarke grinned, pulling out a marker. She wrote something down on her wrist, on the center of the sunflower. Once looked at Bellamy once and continued her run.

The boy was left there in a daze. He knit his eyebrows together in confusion. He looked at his painted arm, studying the area where he saw Clarke write. He then smiled when he saw his wrist. In neat handwriting was a phone number.

* * *

Clarke made it literally ten seconds before the professor closed the doors. The professor was just as surprised as she was. The blonde was always known to be somewhat punctual. She was always the first one to the class though. She liked picking out a seat in the middle, where normally everyone sits. Now that she barely made it on time, only the front seats and back seats were available.

Not wanting to embarrass herself even more, she quickly sat on the back. Her seat was the closest one to the now closed doors. She set her backpack down and her drink. She smiled to herself at the pink lemonade she still had. She has yet to realize she was smiling at the name and not the drink. With a shake of her head she took out her laptop and got to work.

She began to work on other projects due for her other classes. Thankfully being born with the ability to multitask is a blessing in college. She was hearing the given lecture while typing quickly. Blue glanced at her phone when it vibrated once. She stopped typing and picked up her phone. It was a text by an unknown number.

**(Unkown Number):** _I thought I was the one running?_

She smirked, closing the tabs and just focusing on just taking notes for this class. Once she got a few notes written down, she replied.

**(Clarke):** _Doesn't hurt to change a couple of things_

Once she sent the message, she saved the unkown number and simply put Bellamy's name. She set her phone down and continued to pay attention to the lecture until a vibrate made her pick her device up again.

**(Bellamy):** _very funny_  
**(Bellamy):** _pay attention to the class_

Clarke scoffed, a playful smile on her face. She took a picture of herself (without anyone noticing) with a pout and drink in hand. She sent it to Bellamy followed by:

_(Clarke): You're the one you texted first. Besides this drink tastes good! How did you know strawberry lemonade is my favorite?_

The blonde took a sip of her drink, enjoying the taste. The lemonade was sweet but not too sweet. It was perfect according to her. She saw that she received an image from Bellamy and nearly choked.

It was a picture of Bellamy just that it looked like he had taken a shower. He was in a blue shirt, showing off his painted arm. He smiled in the picture.

**(Bellamy):** _I wonder why_

Clarke bit her lip. Bellamy was her soulmate in the end. They were meant to be but she felt somewhat shy. Yes, her soulmate has been nothing but kind to her. She just doesn't know how to start even a friendship. They've known each other for years. They can't start a friendship because it had been developed throughout the years.

**(Bellamy):** _When does your class end? I'll stop by with food or something and maybe we can catch up?_

Clarke sighed, giving in. She felt butterflies in her stomach as she replied the time the class was going to end followed by which classroom. She turned off her phone, throwing her face into get hands. Her heart was beating abnormally.

_This is normal…right?_

* * *

Bellamy smiled at his phone, standing up from the couch. Lincoln came back to their shared dorm. He set his keys on the little coffee table they had but froze at his best friend's unusual facial expression.

"Good run?" Lincoln asked.

"Even better." Bellamy replied, showing his painted arm. Lincoln nodded at the beautiful painting. He still didn't get the message. "Your soulmate painted on her arm again?" He guessed.

Lincoln was met with a grinning Bellamy. "I _found_ her…I finally found her!" The black haired boy said, cheering. Lincoln's eyes widened, surprised. He cheered along with his friend, giving him a congratulatory hug.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not writing! I got hit with some unfortunate luck but I'm slowly getting better. Baby steps...
> 
> This story will be updated soon, but I haven't made a schedule yet. If you are waiting for another of my stories/series, please be patient. I promise I'll continue them but now I just need time to gather all of my thoughts together.

Class all of a sudden slowed. It's as if time was going in slow motion according to her. Normally her classes would pass with ease as she would actually be paying attention to the lesson. Now that her mind was occupied by a certain curly haired boy, the clock was going slow.

She was excited, yet nervous at the same time.

They had agreed to go get food together after her class ended. But what were they going to do? Bellamy had already said he wanted to catch up but Clarke was troubled. Normally when one meets their soulmate, they have two options: they agree to take things slow, or they date right on the spot.

Clarke would be lying if she said she didn't want the second option.

Bellamy so far as she sees it, is a kind man. Normally men tend to make her feel uncomfortable but that wasn't the case for him. He made her feel calm and a slight sense of freedom. Maybe it has to do with the fact that they've been sharing this bond for their entire life. They've been communicating through the art on their arms.

At the same time it's obvious why she feels this way. Bellamy is her soulmate, meaning that they are meant to be. Their chemistry is greater than any other.

After texting quite a bit with her newly found soulmate, time was going at the speed she wanted to, if not even faster. They talked out random things. Like how Clarke could guess Bellamy's high school mascot and other small details they noticed when growing up with their bond. A small smile was plastered on her face as the texts flowed smoothly with no awkward moments.

When the professor dismissed the class, everyone began to pack up their things to leave. Clarke looked up from her phone and noticed that everyone else was already leaving. She quickly began to pack her belongings as she was in a hurry now. Bellamy had offered to pick her up after class so they could hang out.

With Clarke rushing out the class, she noticed him.

Bellamy was almost like a saint, radiating energy around him. Some of her classmates would greet him or stop to give him a handshake or a fist bump. It seems like he knew everyone, since he kept returning the gesture by saying their names. Some of the girls awed at the sight of him, trying to get him to hang out with them.

"Sorry, I already have plans with someone." Clarke heard Bellamy say. He walked to Clarke's side, taking his soulmate's backpack.

"With my soulmate." He gave a childish grin as he swung the backpack over a shoulder.

Everyone was dumbfounded, including Clarke. The poor blonde grew a rapid blush on her face at the bold move. The girls left, flustered by the sudden reveal. Some of the people loitering around congratulated Bellamy for finding his soulmate.

"Do you want to go now?" Clarke looked up to meet his gaze.

With a nod, the two walked together out of the college campus.

"Who could've thought we were in the same college?" Clarke said, making her soulmate chuckle. "Funny how things work, isn't it?" He replied.

"Where are we heading?" Clarke asked.

The football player pointed down the busy street. "I figured we'd grab a bite at Grounders. Do you like it?"

The girl nodded with a smile. "They have the best burgers." Giving a slight hop in step.

Grounds was a hotspot for the students. Since it was within a walking distance from the campus and their prices are good, students flock there all of the time to get a bite to eat. Bellamy goes there all of the time after games with his team. Clarke occasionally goes every now and then since it's usually crowded.

When they arrived, Bellamy was quick to open the door. He motioned for his soulmate to enter, to which they both got flustered. With Clarke entering first, he followed suit.

Grounders was very old fashioned. The design was from the 90's and it stayed that way due to the aesthetic it turned out to be. The colors were changed to blue, white, and yellow, marking the colors of Arkadia.

Since it was still close to morning, they were able to find themselves a booth. It's always crowded and sometimes the wait is long.

They both sat down opposite of each other. Bellamy set Clarke's backpack down next to him. The waiter came to them quickly seeing that it was Bellamy. They knew each other due to all of the times he's went there with the rest of the football team. They both ordered the things they usually order when they're there.

The waiter excused himself to fetch the drinks.

They started to talk with ease. The conversations flowed smoothly between these two. This time was on each other's background. They caught up on each other's lives like Bellamy had wanted. They found out each other's majors and started to talk about their hopes for the future and stuff like that.

"You didn't mind having colors on your face?" Bellamy asked. The waiter came back with their drinks shortly after and excused himself to get their food. Clarke shook her head, "I didn't mind at all since it was after school. I would just stay indoors and read."

"Although now I can go out and saw im supporting Arkadia's sports teams" she added.

Both of them lightly laughed at that.

"Does that mean I'll see you at my games from now on?" Bellamy took a sip of his drink.

"If you want me there then I'll be there."

The waiter then returned back with their food. They both evenly spread out the plates on the table.

"What are we?" Clarke couldn't help but ask. Bellamy set his cup down.

"We're soulmates, duh"

The blonde threw a fry to Bellamy, who struggled to catch it. Once he did, he dipped it in ketchup before tossing it into his mouth. He laughed lightly as Clarke said, "No shit Sherlock".

"I meant right now…" Clarke said in a low voice, trying not to meet his eyes.

The quarter back cleared his throat. Clarke looked up, noticing that his fair skin was slightly flushed. She thought it was adorable how Bellamy scratched the back of his head. "I mean…you're really beautiful if I must say…" both blushed as Bellamy looked down. "I would like to get to know you better—if that's alright with you…" he interjected.

"So…." Clarke said but Bellamy placed his hand on hers. Blue liked at dark eyes.

"Can I court you?" He asked nervously.

Clarke grinned.

"You're my soulmate. I don't think you need to ask."

They smiled together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you next time! Please leave a comment down below :) I think the length of the chapters will be short but they'll be updated more often if you get what I'm saying. 
> 
> Ciao!

**Author's Note:**

> Will turn into a series depending on the feedback I get. Leave a comment down below if you are interested!


End file.
